


我们所能拥有的（下）

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	我们所能拥有的（下）

哈利站在汽船甲板上的栏杆前，海风吹起他额前一绺头发，空气弥漫着咸湿的寒意。在停泊的汽笛声里，他第无数次踏上曼彻斯特港的木板码头。

自那以后已经十年——哈利在甲板上无措地乱撞时碰到了西里斯·布莱克，他帮他应付过了查房的水手，并在那之后成为了他的养父。西里斯来曼彻斯特是来寻找他的侄子，当他说出“德拉科·马尔福”这个名字时，哈利第一次对造化弄人这个词有了深刻的理解。十年来，父子俩不间断地来回曼彻斯特，但那个金发男孩就像人间蒸发一般，没有半点踪影。

哈利后来自然懂得了那天他在院长房间外听到的是什么。每每想到这件事，他通透的绿眼睛就会覆上狂风暴雨——尽管布鲁斯下场凄凉，想让一个普通人不为人知地死掉，对一个布莱克来说是无比轻松的事；就像捏死一只虫子，他阴狠地想。

他早就明了自己的感情。在他首次弄明白“爱”的意义后，他想到的就只有一个人。不会是别人，当然。那头灿烂的金发和珠宝般的眼睛是他梦里最明亮的色彩，有时他真的不愿意醒来。他爱他，他爱他——这个信念在他心脏上生根发芽，每次搏动都带有刺痛的甜蜜。

哈利这回的行程还有另一个理由：西里斯病逝了，他在遗嘱里将一半的财产留给从未谋面的侄子。布莱克和马尔福家仅剩的后裔，哈利从未想过德拉科还会有这重身份，怪不得他的举止言行总有种不讨人喜欢的优越感。但在哈利这儿连不讨人喜欢都成了优点，而他此次前来寻找德拉科，还背负着延续两大家族荣耀的使命；西里斯从不要求他跟他姓，他说哈利需要记住自己最初的家，不管他是因为什么被抛弃的。

真冷。哈利搓了搓手，把它们抄进大衣口袋里。他和德拉科相遇也是在这样一个冬天，冷雨飘着，他看到临床一个赤身裸体的男孩给自己上着膏药。他时常不可避免地做些一个正常男性会做的梦，主角当然是个金发男人，有着瘦长雪白的身体，但五官总是模糊。每次从春梦里醒来他都会升腾起一股强烈的罪恶感——床事该是德拉科难以磨灭的阴影，而他在对方毫无察觉的情况下肖想了他十年。

金发碧眼的人不多，也绝对不少。哈利有时会想，他怎么能确定自己能认出他？说不定他们已经数次擦肩而过。他并不知道德拉科现在的模样，德拉科也不知道他的——何况，他也不确定德拉科是不是愿意见到自己。

哈利许诺保护他，却没能抓住他。那天码头上的鸣笛声成了哈利一个病根，他从那以后患上了严重的幻听症，至今在船上都要带着耳塞好不让那声音把他逼疯。

他走进码头边一家酒吧，考究的衣着在成堆围坐着的水手间格格不入，扑面而来的劣质酒精味和汗味叫他皱起眉头。但他现在太需要喝一杯了，他刚刚失去唯一的亲人，难免有些脆弱。

“要来点什么，先生？”他坐到吧台前时，一个清亮悦耳的声音问道。哈利抬起头面向说话的人——那张模糊的五官就这样毫无防备地清晰了起来。他的心跳蓦然快得将近爆表，肋骨快要关不住那个努力冲破束缚的东西。他恍惚想，跳出来吧，跳到这个人面前，叫他看看自己是如何思念他、如何爱他，从未间断。

哈利就是能笃定面前的是他要找的人。这是有感应的。他见过无数漂亮的金发男人，但只有他给了他这种感觉，如此强烈——他一下子失去了语言能力，嘴唇颤抖，嗫嗫嚅嚅。

德拉科许久没等到反应，眉头疑惑地拧了起来。“先生？”

——他没认出我。哈利从对方的眼神中迅速得出结论，过高的体温渐渐冷却下来。他全身上下每个细胞都因为“他没认出我”沮丧起来。他们之间并不相爱，哈利早就心知肚明；他想至少德拉科是恨他的。但没有，德拉科忘了他，这比恨他还令人难过。

“苦艾酒，谢谢。”他的声音酸涩得可怕。他不想这么快公布他的身份，如果德拉科向他露出一副完全没听过的困惑表情的话，他会疯的。

德拉科很快把祖母绿的酒水放在他面前。他对哈利眯着眼笑了笑，说：“很衬你的眼睛，先生。”

哈利早就因为这个笑容六神无主了起来。他还是那么漂亮——尽管在私人教师的教授下学了那么多复杂词汇，他还是想用这个形容词。那双蓝眼睛染上笑意时就像阳光穿过雾霭，在海面洒上一层碎金。

“你在这工作吗？”哈利问。德拉科耸了耸肩，也是副哈利极为熟悉的神情。

“最近才找到的，说实话。我刚刚从另一个地方被撵出来。”

哈利克制住自己握紧的双手，心脏疼得厉害。他觉得自己今天会死于心脏病的。

“你一个人住吗？”

“当然，”德拉科很快回答。片刻后他促狭地舔了舔嘴唇，向哈利逼近过来：“问我这个问题干什么，先生？我可不轻易带人回家。”

我想操他——哈利的下半身疯狂地叫嚣着。德拉科显然长成了条致命的蛇，随时可以把诱惑的獠牙刺进任何人身上。他忍不住嫉妒起来，他十年来没碰过任何人，而德拉科却把勾引人这件事做得这么熟练。

但是——哈利做不到把视线离开那两片被舔得湿润的嘴唇，大脑开始自动在上面勾勒出糟糕的画面。粘上他的东西——或干脆含进去——

“呃，我不是那个意思，”最后他说出口的却是这个。他拼命按捺欲望，怕的是德拉科随便答应他的要求。

德拉科撅了撅嘴。老天，那张嘴太他妈色了。从见到德拉科的第一面起他脑子里就只剩黄色废料，苦艾酒喝进喉咙里都成了春药，他想他该尽早离开，等明天冷静下来再把一切说清楚——可他舍不得走。就像个陌生人一样聊聊天，不会怎么样的……他又不是控制不住自己的发情的野兽。

哈利下定决心，坐在吧台前缠着貌美的调酒师聊个不停。德拉科看上去很受欢迎，总有客人扣着桌子招呼他过去——每当这时，哈利就会不为人知地沉了脸色，盘算着如果那人敢碰一下德拉科的手，他要怎么不招人厌地宣示主权。

时间过得真快，尽管哈利为德拉科没有问过自己名字感到失落，他还是享受和对方再次说话的感觉——太不真实了，就像那十年就是场梦，他和德拉科真的是初次见面，而他对他一见钟情。酒吧正准备打烊，客人走得稀稀拉拉。哈利知道自己也是时候走了，便向调酒师道了别，抓起帽子和外套向门口走去。他的手已经搭上了门把，身后慢腾腾地响起一把懒洋洋的嗓音，像蜜浸过的烟草：“哈利，你就要走了么？”

哈利。哈利。

他的身子僵直了，喉咙也梗着了，只有心脏是活的，并因为身后那个人的靠近越发雀跃起来。他感到一只手环上了他的腰，对方温热的吐息喷在他耳朵上：“我还想带你回家呢，哈利。”

他再也忍不住了，转身狠狠扣住靠在他肩上的脑袋，嘴唇粗暴地紧贴上去。他全凭一腔热血亲吻他，舌头顶开柔软的唇瓣，吮吸那人甜蜜的津液。他感到德拉科格外的顺从，在他一味索取时配合地张着嘴巴，卸出几声叫人血脉偾张的低吟。等他结束这个长吻，德拉科的嘴唇已经红肿一片，苍白的脸因为缺氧染上了血色。他拉住哈利的袖子，声音也变得沙哑：“去我房间……”

他们跌跌撞撞地上了一层楼，哈利的手在德拉科外套里毫无章法地乱摸。金发男人一边草率地应付他，一边在身上手忙脚乱地摸着钥匙——那扇木门一被打开，哈利就迫不及待地把德拉科推进去按在墙上，用脚带上了门，开始急色地按揉他的臀瓣。

“嗯……去床上，哈利……”德拉科难耐地仰起脖子，手上急切地解着哈利的领带，但尝试了几次都失败了。他懊恼地撒开手，委屈的可爱神色取悦了哈利，又忍不住凑上来吻他的嘴角。

“你自己解，”德拉科放弃了去床上做的想法，放松地靠在墙上承受哈利无处不在的抚摸和亲吻。他不知何时已经被脱得一丝不挂，这让他有点愤愤：“你可真是熟练。”

哈利将领带扯下来丢在地上，听到他的话勾起了嘴角：“你不熟练？”

“我他妈没做过这种事！”德拉科气红了脸，扭过头不想理他。哈利赶紧抱住他的腰，安抚地上下抚摸着，引起他一阵阵敏感的战栗。

“我也没有过，”他温柔地对德拉科耳语，“我满脑子都是你……一直以来。每天晚上我都梦见你，你趴在我房间的桌子上，要我从后面操你……你呢？你有想过我吗？”

怀里人的脸已经被他露骨的话激得透红。他咬着嘴唇，水汽朦胧的眼睛紧盯着哈利，神态近乎天真。哈利突然慌乱起来，他不知道鲁莽地做这种事会不会引起对方一些不好的回忆。

“抱歉，我有点……”

“有。”

他被一个简短的单词打断了。哈利怔住了，呆滞地重复了一遍：“有？”

“我说，我想过你，”德拉科下定决心似的，语速变得很快，手指也紧紧揪住了他胳膊上的布料，“我从分开那天就没停止过想你……有时候我以为你放弃了找我，但大多数时候我是相信的，因为你是……我见过……最……”

他一下子说不下去了，声音被一声喉咙里的抽噎打断。哈利再次深深地吻他，舔去他脸上的眼泪，手臂的力道像要把他揉进怀里——这种禁锢的力度让他前所未有地安心起来，他仰着脸，热情地用舌头回应。但很快他就不能仅仅满足于亲吻和抚慰了，他勾起腿蹭着哈利的腰侧，手往下去探哈利裤子里的东西。

“德拉科……”哈利按住他的手，嗓音低得可怕，眼睛变成了他从未见过的幽绿色。他能听出对方语气里的危险信号，难免也兴奋了起来。

“快点，”他催促，向下拽哈利的裤子。看到那个大家伙弹出来时他忍不住瑟缩了一下，咽了咽唾沫摸上去。哈利在他耳边发出一声呻吟，里面的情欲激得他耳根发软。

哈利将手探进德拉科的臀缝，在那个入口周围按压着。那里青涩极了，好半天才扭扭捏捏地被戳出一道小口，允许哈利第一根手指插进去。德拉科立马发出一声尾音上扬的惊叫，另一条腿也攀上来。

德拉科的肉穴紧紧地吸着他的手指，甬道还很干涩，但已经学会了讨好入侵者，随着主人的扭动将手指往里带。德拉科看上去根本是无意识在做这些——这无疑跟那些不忍回首的过去有关。哈利的动作越发小心翼翼，等德拉科看上去完全适应了，才慢慢加进第二根手指。

“好了，哈利……进来……”德拉科腰软地靠不住墙，完全凭挂在哈利身上支撑自己。他从见到哈利坐在吧台前的那一刻就饥渴难耐，谁知对方行事磨蹭至此……他不满地抓着哈利的手想把它抽出来。

“不行，德拉科。”哈利的语气很坚决，大有不容拒绝的味道。德拉科还没从哈利的强势里回过神来，对方又很快软下了语气：“我不想弄痛你。”

青年的语调温柔到了极致，叫德拉科没法不鼻子发酸。他把头偏过去，用鼻音哼了一声，默认了哈利用他自己的节奏继续。

他能清晰感受到那两根手指一寸寸撑开他的体内，所到之处引起一连串奇妙的电流——这种感觉在手指擦过一个点的时候爆炸了，他不受控制地弹起来，发出甜腻到不可思议的呻吟。哈利立刻对着那点又按又碾，用手指把金发男人操得尖叫连连。他的穴道似乎又打开了一点，哈利趁机把第三根插进去。

德拉科的脚趾紧紧绷着，完全沉浸在排山倒海的欲潮中。他从没想过做爱是这么让人快乐的事，在他的印象里那永远和疼痛和强迫有关——但现在哈利甚至没插进来，他就舒服得要射了，阴茎直直地戳着小腹，濒临喷发的边缘。

哈利被德拉科色情的叫声弄得心神不宁，只想下一秒就把自己硬得发疼的阴茎塞进那张红艳的小穴里去。他全凭意志力用三指细致地扩张，直到入口完全松软下来，饥渴地翕张着，邀请他的进入。他抽出手指，在暂时合不上的入口吻了一下。

“唔！”德拉科不满地抖了一下，哈利轻轻拉开他的腿，将性器缓慢而又坚定地推了进去。那具泛着粉红的躯体因为他的动作挺直起来，像一张绷得紧紧的弓。他适应了下被紧紧裹住的灼热和束缚感，开始深深挺动。

“哈利……嗯……快点……”过于充分的扩张几乎让德拉科没感受到任何疼痛，只有被填满的饱胀和满足感。这种磨人的快感温吞又粘腻，叫他欲求不满地渴望更多，无意识地催促哈利的动作。他的话起了作用，那根绝妙的性器开始更深更重地抽插起来。

他被哈利无数次抛上云端——他的敏感点被毫不怜惜地一次次重重碾过，每一处褶皱都被照顾到位，进入时被撑开铺平，抽离时又翻出一点软肉。身上的男人像不知疲倦似的大开大合，每次挺进都把他撞得往墙上拱，随后又软软地滑落到哈利怀里。没有一个人分出精力抚慰他的性器，他还是在一次深埋的进入中达到了高潮，射精时他双目翻白，脑中闪过一片斑斓的光点。他的后穴也受了刺激似的一阵紧缩，将本就没什么耐力的哈利也送上顶峰。

高潮后哈利仍然把自己埋在德拉科体内，不舍得从那个天堂似的地方离开。他着迷地看着自己留在金发男人身上的吻痕，细细密密地布满了白皙的皮肤，就像某种宣示主权——他忍不住赞叹：“你真棒，德拉科。”

还在恍惚的另一人没有理他，眼睛半眯着没有焦点。哈利就继续说：“你叫声很好听……每次听你叫我就以为我马上要射了。我还喜欢你的小腹……”

“闭嘴——”德拉科终于忍不住了，他嫌弃地退了退腻在自己身上的人，“去洗澡，我腿酸死了。”

“等等。”哈利托着他的腰把他抱到床上，把阴茎抽出来，就那么躺在他旁边看着他。德拉科被这纯粹的打量弄得很不自在，他别扭地背过身子，嘟嘟囔囔道：“看够了没……我要洗澡……”

“不够，”哈利将他翻了回来，握住脚踝抬起他一条小腿拉到脸边，“怎么看都不够。”他深深地将目光一遍遍流连过德拉科的身体，似乎要一次性补足十年的空缺。他捧起那只脚，纤瘦白皙得可以看到青色的血管——他在上面轻轻吻了一下。德拉科敏感地缩了缩脚趾，又被含进去温柔地舔舐。

“哈利……”

他虔诚地亲吻德拉科的身体，像是赎罪——他不敢想象德拉科被丢在码头的那一天，人来人往、却没有一个可以依靠；他也不敢想德拉科是怎样独自摸爬滚打。他只知道自己受到了眷顾，终于抓住了他，而他这回永远不会让它松开。

“他是个金发碧眼的男孩，是吗？跟他父亲一样？”西里斯躺在床上虚弱地笑，“我真想看看他到底什么样子。”

“我会替你找到他，然后带他去看你。”

“我相信你会的……但哈利，那不是你的错，如果结果不好，你也不要责怪自己。”

“不，父亲，不是内疚。”哈利握紧了西里斯的手，眼里荡漾着缱绻的绿波，“我要找到他，是因为我爱他。”


End file.
